Decision
by Arisa Takutomo
Summary: The Valentines Day is coming soon but Akara can't choose between Shindou and Kirino. She is gonna make a contest in order to choose. Read and find out whom she will choose! (REQUESTED BY SAPPHIRESPADE)


_Soorrry for the late upload Sapphirespade! I'm so sorry! :'( _

But here it is... I don't know is this what you wanted but it should be based on the song...

* * *

Shindou, Kirino and Akara were walking home. Their soccer practice has been ended hour ago.  
''Nee, Akara-chan, what will be your valentine for Valentines Day? Have you asked someone yet?'' Kirino asked to Akara while Shindou was looking for something in his bag. The girl blush a little before she answered to the question. ''Actually… I can't choose between you two, guys.'' After Akara said that, Shindou and Kirino froze. ''EEEEEEEEEH!'' Shindou and Kirino yelled at the same time. '' I thought that you would choose Tenma or…or… or Nishiki instead of us!'' Shindou exclaimed and picked up his phone which he dropped it.  
''This is kinda awkward because we were fighting who is gonna ask you out first.'' Kirino shyly said and Shindou secretly smacked him and whispered, '' Why did you have to say that to her now?''  
''Umm, guys are you done fighting there?'' Akara asked the boys who were running around. Well Kirino was being chased by Shindou who was very angry about something. ''Yep, we're just fine. Shindou could you stop chasing me there for an hour? I'm kinda not used to it yet.'' Kirino said and stopped. ''Well then, if you're done there, then listen to me now. I have an idea how to choose between you. I will make a little contest. What do you say?'' Akara looked at boys who were standing there and thinking. While walking, they were at the park now. ''What kind of contest?'' Shindou asked and sat on park chair next to Akara. ''Well, I thought that you two could… um… I don't know, draw something and which I like the best – that is my valentine.'' Akara explained the idea to the boys and they nodded in agreement. '' We are doing it! You are gonna lose, Shindou!'' Kirino stood up from his seat. ''No, you are gonna! My mom is an artist! Ha! So practically I have my winning ticket in my pocket.'' Shindou did the same thing and took his bag. ''Tomorrow after practice. In the club room when everyone's gone. Is that fine with you?'' Akara was standing between them now. ''Hai!'' Both of them yelled and left in two different directions. ''H-Hey! Wait! Shindou, wait!'' Akara yelled, grabbing her bag and running after one of her crushes.

**- Time skip, the next day after practice - **

''Yes we are staying! We wanna know!'' Shinsuke and Tenma yelled back to Akara. Akara's face was getting redder by every moment. '' You guys, GET OUT!'' She yelled directly in Tenma's face. ''NOW! GET OUT! YOU WILL SEE THE RESULTS TOMORROW, NOW GET OUT!'' ''A-Akara, calm down, your face is red.'' Shindou tried to calm her down.

''I'm completely calm. Everything is ok now, they are out. Phew, I thought they never leave…''

''Heh, so can we start now? I wanna get over this thing to see the results.'' Kirino said impatiently and took his pencil.

''You have to draw scenery with… Um… Forest in it. Use your imagination, okay? Good luck!'' Akara said and gave a big smile to her boys. ''Let the best one wins!'' Shindou and Kirino said at the same time.

** - After few boring hours for Akara – **

Shindou was shadowing some trees but Kirino was done already.  
''Aaaaannd… I'm done!'' Shindou cheerfully said and putted his work next to Kirino's. ''Hmm… Let me see…'' The girl came closer to the drawings and looked very closely.

''I'll tell you my decision. I think Shindou's job is the best but I don't want Kirino-senpai to be sad so you two are my valentines! Before you two jump up from your seats, I gotta tell you – NO fighting this time! It just looks so silly from my point of view.'' Akara ended her 'big' speech and got hugged by Shindou and Kirino. ''We love you Akara. You're the best!'' Kirino cheerfully said as they both kissed Akara on her cheeks. ''Aww, I love you two guys! You're the best too!'' She said and they all cheerfully smiled to each other.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_R&R please! I wanna know what do u think because it's my first time writing something based on a song... _


End file.
